gojifan93fandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla
Godzilla History Showa era Godzilla (1954) The original Godzilla was a prehistoric monster that weighed 20,000 metric tons, was 50 meters tall, and terrorized the ships of Japan. It was disturbed by an American Hydrogen bomb testing in the Pacific Ocean. After being awakened, Godzilla attacked Tokyo, destroyed much of the city, and killed tens of thousands. In hopes of stopping Godzilla, a scientist by the name of Dr. Daisuke Serizawa activated an experimental weapon he had developed, named the Oxygen Destroyer. Although Dr. Serizawa committed suicide in the process (out of shame and guilt), the weapon was successful, completely disintegrating Godzilla. It was stated at the end of the film that it was doubtful that there was only one creature, alluding not only to the many incarnations of Godzilla that would later appear, but also to all the other monsters that would be featured in movies produced by Toho. TBA Godzilla Raids Again (1955) As alluded to at the end of the original movie, Godzilla again surfaced at first as a menace in Godzilla Raids Again. Raids Again was the first film where Godzilla fought another monster; Anguirus. Godzilla and Anguirus were first spotted fighting by two pilots and ended up falling down a cliff, their fight to be resumed later. The two pilots warned Japan about the monsters and learn that Anguirus is an ancient dinosaur that ruled the earth long ago. Attempts to lure the two monsters away from land are foiled by a prison break. The military tried to use flares to lure Godzilla away from land but Prisoners ended up causing an explosion at a power plant which outshined the flares and lured Godzilla towards land. Godzilla and Anguirus meet again in Osaka, and Godzilla ends up killing Anguirus. Setting the tone for future Showa series films, Godzilla's fate is uncertain at the end when he is buried under tons of ice. TBA King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962) Godzilla emerges from an iceberg at sea and heads for a Japanese base in the Arctic. After an unsuccessful defense attempt, Godzilla is all over the news, and Mr. Tako, head of Pacific Pharmaceuticals, is angry at it, as he wants King Kong to bring attention to the company, and so he sends two men to get King Kong over there. They manage to capture King Kong, but he escapes and goes towards Godzilla. The two monsters meet in a valley and fight. Godzilla wins and King Kong retreats. The J.S.D.F. try to stop Godzilla and Kong multiple times, but fail. Eventually, they set up one million-volt power lines around a city and manage to fend off Godzilla, but King Kong seems to not be affected. After King Kong goes inside and is put asleep, he is airlifted with balloons to fight Godzilla once again. The next morning, Kong meets up with Godzilla and the two begin to fight. Godzilla eventually knocks Kong unconscious but then a thunderstorm arrives and revives King Kong, giving him the power of an electric grasp. The two begin to fight, Kong shoving a tree in Godzilla's mouth, Godzilla lighting it on fire, burning Kong's hand. The two monsters fight some more, tearing down Atami Castle in the process, and eventually plunge into the sea. After an underwater battle, only King Kong resurfaces and begins to slowly swim back home to Faro Island. As Kong swims home onlookers aren't sure if Godzilla survived the underwater fight, but speculate that it was possible. Mothra vs. Godzilla (1964) Godzilla rose up from a beach and quickly started terrorizing the surrounding civilization. Eventually, Mothra and Godzilla meet up and battle near Mothra's egg. Mothra dies, and Godzilla leaves. The military try to stop Godzilla but fail. The egg hatches two Mothra Larvae, who follow Godzilla to Iwa Island. The Larvae use their web attacks to trap Godzilla in a cocoon, and Godzilla plunges into the ocean, defeated. Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (1964) Godzilla and Rodan wake up from hibernation and start attacking Japan, as well as each other. One of the two Mothra Larvae comes and convinces them to not fight and help fight King Ghidorah, with the Shobijin translating the conversation for the humans. Godzilla apparently uses terrible language, but ends up agreeing. He, Rodan, and Mothra go after King Ghidorah and eventually drive him off. Afterwards, Godzilla and Rodan stand by as they watch Mothra swim back to Infant Island. Legendary era Godzilla (2014) Godzilla is a prehistoric, amphibious, alpha predator who fed off of Earth's natural radiation. Over the years, however, as the abundance of radiation on the surface gradually declined, Godzilla retreated to the ocean depths, where it could absorb radiation from the Earth's core. For an incredibly long, albeit unknown amount of time, Godzilla remained dormant in the ocean, until 1954, when he was awakened by a nuclear submarine (although the opening crawl implies that he was seen by various cultures across history, becoming the inspiration for some of their mythological creatures). After being discovered, the U.N. tried to keep him secret and destroy him with atom bombs under guise of nuclear testing, all of which failed to do so. An organization called "MONARCH" was then tasked with keeping him secret and studying him. However in 2014, one of his ancient enemies, known by humans as M.U.T.O., hatches after 15 years of absorbing nuclear radiation from a power plant in Japan. Godzilla begins listening as the M.U.T.O. lets out a mating cry to his recently hatched female counterpart, and attacks the creature as he is laying waste to a Hawaiian airport, though the M.U.T.O. escapes by flying away. After this, Godzilla retreats into the ocean once again, hunting the M.U.T.O.s while they're lured to San Francisco with a nuclear warhead by the American military. Godzilla surfaces just before hitting the Golden Gate Bridge, and the military opens fire with tanks and gunfire. This has little to no effect, however, and Godzilla descends into the ocean once again, but not before clearing his path by destroying the bridge. Godzilla surfaces once again in San Francisco to confront the recently arrived male M.U.T.O., and the two battle all the way into the night, while a bomb disposal squad led by Ford Brody is sent in via HALO jump to defuse the bomb that was stolen by the male M.U.T.O. and placed in the M.U.T.O. nest in San Francisco. Shortly after their arrival, the female M.U.T.O. arrives, and both creatures take on Godzilla, who is quickly overwhelmed by the two of them. Before either of them can kill Godzilla, they're distracted by Brody, who destroyed the female's recently-laid egg sacs. While the female is distracted by Brody, Godzilla rises up again, and unleashes his atomic breath, giving her a real pounding. Before he can finish her off, the male M.U.T.O attacks Godzilla once more, but Godzilla fights back and manages to kill it by slamming it into a skyscraper with his tail. The impact, however, brings the entire building down on Godzilla, and he collapses to his hands and knees, extremely weak. He briefly looks Brody in the eyes, before being consumed by smoke and debris. Brody then escapes to the pier, where the rest of his unit is trying to send the bomb out into the ocean where it can detonate without risk of fallout hitting the city. The female M.U.T.O., still alive from her encounter with Godzilla, follows the radiation and kills the rest of the squad, leaving Brody alone to send the boat out to sea with the bomb. As the M.U.T.O. closes in on the bomb and Brody, Godzilla emerges from behind, grabbing her and blasting her in the mouth with his atomic breath, making her neck explode, before tearing her head off and letting it fall into the water. With both M.U.T.O.s killed, Godzilla then collapses from exhaustion in the city, seemingly dead. When morning comes, however, Godzilla rises up from the ashes around him and lets out a triumphant roar as the humans below cheer and applaud for their savior, proclaiming him "King of the Monsters." With both of his enemies dead and with balance in nature restored, Godzilla descends back into the ocean once again. Godzilla 2 (2018) Not much is known about the film's plot, but it has been confirmed that Godzilla is going to meet Mothra, Rodan and King Ghidorah. Category:Monsters